


A Poem for Prussia

by superkim111



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkim111/pseuds/superkim111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something I came up with one night when I was struck by the urge to write some verse. This poem is about the two very different sides of the very awesome Prussia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Poem for Prussia

**I am awesome Prussia!**  
 _You probably know my brother West_   
**But I am so much cooler!**   
_Why does everyone think he's best?_   
  
**His friends are total wierdos!**   
_I wish I had friends too_   
**I'd rather go drink awesome beer!**   
_All by myself as I usually do_   
  
**But that is so much better!**   
_I can't let them see me cry_   
**These? These are tears of happiness!**   
_What a bare-faced lie_


End file.
